Just an Ordinarily Extraordinary Day
by J.M. Freedom
Summary: will shepherd from the afterlife, alice from alice in wonderland, and mia winchell from a mango shaped space... all in one school AAAAHHHHH! ...just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Mia Winchell strolled up to the school, looking down at her shoes. She was concentrating on keeping one foot in front of the other on the pavement. As she heard her foot drag across the road, a streak of red dashed across her line of sight. She tried to shake her head and blink to make it go away, but the jingle of her hair pin made a sweet noise that caused a wave of blue to block her vision. She looked up at the sky; why does it seem that the first day of school is always so pretty up there, but not so pretty down here? She sighed, and looked ahead, her new high school looming in the distance. She easily kept her cool in stressful situations, but she wasn't sure about today; would anyone like her? The word "freak" played over and over again in her mind, reminding her of all the people who DIDN'T like her. This probably wasn't the most optimistic thing to think about, but unlike the colors she saw, no matter how many times she tried to blink out "freak", it wouldn't go away. Ever.

At that exact moment, a girl stepped out of her apartment three blocks away. She had long blonde hair that was tied up in a blue bow that matched her baby blue eyes; this girl's name was Alice. As Alice walked into the sun, she squinted and moved her backpack onto a more comfortable position on her back. She shrugged and took her first step towards her new school. However, as the girl stepped down, she felt like she had missed the street, and looked at the ground; she has stepped into a hole.

"Damn rabbits," she cursed, and pulled her already-filthy-but-now-even-more-so shoe out of the grass. As she wiped off the dirt and composed herself, she saw a mother struggling to get her kids into the minivan across the street from Alice. She heard a child having a tantrum in the back of the car, screaming about having "no room". She had heard that phrase before, and it brought back haunting memories of her family; her real family. Yes, she had a foster family, and they were alright, but she missed Mother and Father and her baby sister, Hattie. One night, when she was only six years old, her mother had become angry with Alice and her sister; apparently, she'd "had enough". She recalls the conversation still today:

"I have had enough! There's no room for both of you in this family! No room!"

"Mother, you're being silly, there's plenty of room for two children in a family."

"There's no room for you here, Alice! No room! NO ROOM!"

And that was that. Her parents had literally given up on her, and since then, she'd been traveling from foster home to foster home, year after year, wishing that her parents would one day pick her up and tell her that there WAS room; room that only she could take up. Room for Alice. She took her second step towards her new school (much more successful than her first), and kicked a rock into a gutter on the side of the road, not looking forward to the day ahead of her.

In a nearby diner, Will Shepherd slumped down into a filthy booth and dropped his backpack on the ground beside him. He heard a crack he knew he shouldn't have and opened the zipper, revealing a broken beer bottle he had smuggled inside days earlier. He cursed, tugging at his hair and finally remembering he'd put that in there for his afternoon buzz. He flagged down a waiter and ordered the same thing he ordered every day: an English muffin (toasted) with cheese and a beer. He was only in high school, but he was tall and could easily pass as twenty-one. When his breakfast got to the table, the waiter shot a suspicious glance at Will's backpack, then shrugged and walked over to the next booth. Will opened the beer bottle and took a swig, then slowly started ripping off the label (one of his strange, undying habits). He tucked a strand of wavy black hair behind his ear. He looked at his reflection in the spoon the waiter had given him (do most people eat English muffins using spoons?); he looked like he had just rolled out of bed. As he bit into his English muffin, he thought about the first day of school; would it be like last year? Would he be as lonely as he was last year or would he, could he, make some friends? He doubted it; not many people wanted to be friends with a dull, teenage alcoholic who wasn't even legally allowed to drink. He took another gulp of his beer; he assumed this year would be like ever other year, dull. Suddenly, Will started to feel nauseous and found his breakfast on the seat next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

As Mia walked closer and closer to SD (Sure Death, aka. High School), she heard a buzz of excited voices, and streaks of every color filled her eyes. She saw pea green, baby blue, deep purple, striking red, and every hue she had ever seen in her paint palette. She closed her eyes and tried to recall the order of each color on her palette; first was the light blue like her grandfather's eyes, then the orange that reminded her of her cat's purr, then the color green, like th– she soon found herself on the ground, having tripped and knocked over a planter. She heard a snicker behind her, and a dash of black raced across her line of sight. Mia looked back to see a girl standing there, looking down at her. She had long brown hair that fell in waves over her shoulders. She had olive skin and dark brown eyes, and she was wearing jean shorts (showing off her toned legs) and a bright pink shirt that showed off her abundance of "womanly body parts". Mia almost envied her for a moment, but that quickly disappeared when she realized that this girl wasn't concerned at all for Mia's safety, only whether or not her oversized breasts were falling out. The girl smirked down at Mia, and then walked into the school, leaving a trail of drooling boys behind her, observing from afar. As she watched her new "friend" stroll through the double doors of SD, she heard another voice above her. This one was much kinder, and Mia looked up to see a beautiful girl standing above her. She was not beautiful like the girl before her (actually, she wasn't beautiful in any way); this girl had a poetic face and blonde hair like a waterfall. This girl's voice sent a white ribbon across her eyes, and she didn't mind seeing the ribbon again.

"Hi. I couldn't help but notice that you- -"

"Were being attacked by a vicious Barbie doll?"

At first, the girl looked a little unsure, and Mia was angry at herself for perhaps ruining her first friendship at SD. But, much to Mia's joy, she threw her head back and laughed. Mia saw hundreds of white ribbons swirl across the scene. The girl finally composed herself and held out her hand to Mia, and she realized that she was still sitting on the ground. The girl helped her up and then introduced herself:

"Hi. I'm Alice. I'm kinda new here, do you think you could… show me around a bit?"

"I'm Mia. And I would show you around, if I knew where to go. I'm new here, too."

The girl smiled, a platinum smile that lit up her whole face. Mia suddenly had a feeling that Sure Death may not be as bad as she expected.

Alice felt a shot of confidence as she found her way to her locker; she had made a friend before even walking through the doors (would that be considered a record?). She stopped at a locker next to the boy's bathroom, ironically hers. As she opened her new locker, the smell of lemon cleaner filled her nose. She coughed, and she heard a few chuckles behind her; two tall guys were standing behind her. They were probably sophomores or juniors, she couldn't really tell.

"You a freshman?" She looked up to see a face looking down at her- a perfect face. She couldn't look down again. She knew this type; he was an Untouchable. Perfect skin, perfect hair, captain of the football team, too, she imagined. Alice nodded in response to his question, and then felt stupid for gawking. She looked away from his hypnotic face, only to hear him speak again:

"That's cool. I'm a senior," he said, his voice soft. Only then did she notice his eyes looking her up and down, then resting on a spot unmentionable. "You're pretty h-"

But he didn't get a chance to finish, because Alice punched the Untouchable square in the nose, and she could hear a satisfying crack. She looked around- every eye was on her. What had she just done? Would she be suspended before first day? Expelled before first period? The only thing she could think to do was to turn around and go along with her business. But before she even turned around, she could hear the click, clack of heels coming down the hall. Click clack click clack CLICK CLACK CLICK CLACK click. The woman standing in front of her was undoubtedly the principal, and Alice had to think of something really fast to explain this.

"Ipromiseyouitwasn'tmyfaulthewasbotheringmeanditwastheonlything…theonlything.."

The woman in the loud heels looked at the boy, then nodded.

"This was the boy?"

"Yes ma'am."

The woman chewed at her lip, and then motioned Alice and the Untouchable (now the touchable) to follow her. She didn't know what to think; would the lady call her mother? Would she sit her in Time Out, like in Kindergarten? But when Alice got to the woman's office, the woman smiled.

"What's your name please?"

"Alice, ma'am. I promise you I didn't mea-"

The woman held up her hand to block the words, and Alice felt defeated.

"Well, thank you Alice. Welcome to our school."

Alice shook her head; was this a joke? Was she being thanked for punching a guy in the nose?

"If that boy gives you any more trouble, come see me, okay?"

"I will, ma'am."

Will Shepherd made it to school, incredibly, on time. On the way, he saw his half brother Kyle sitting in the office with the guidance counselor, a piece of toilet paper shoved up his nose. Beaten up on the first day of school? Priceless. He was probably bothering some girl again. He looked at the guidance counselor; why did that woman always wear heels? That cannot be good for her. He looked down the hall and saw a fountain of blonde almost running down the hall; the things you see in this school. Probably a prep on her way to the Stupidity Squad. Will was basically alone in the hall, so it was easy for him to find his locker. It was right next to the boy's bathroom; how convenient. He shoved all of his books into his locker, along with a fresh bottle of unopened beer and a packet of pencils. He avoided putting food in his locker, because two years ago he saw some guy almost get ripped apart by a drug dog because he'd put a hamburger in his locker 3 months ago and had forgotten about it. He checked his schedule and headed to homeroom. When he walked into the room, there was a lady in the front of the room writing on the chalkboard with perfect handwriting. Everyone was looking at him, so he quickly and quietly slipped to the back of the room and took a seat near the blonde fountain; apparently the Stupidity Squad meeting had been postponed. Everyone else in the room seemed relatively familiar, except for the girl beside the blonde fountain. She had brown hair and a big green pen. She was writing what was on the board, barely even looking up. He wondered how she could write so fast. He leaned over a bit to get a better look and the blonde fountain was in the way. Will leaned a little farther, then a little bit farther until he could see her in plain sight. The fountain of blonde turned her head and gave Will a look like she knew what was going on. Will feverishly shook his head; she thought he was checking the girl out! She looked at him as if she didn't believe him, and whispered something to the girl next to her, his "love interest". She looked over at him, then back at the girl next to her. Will slouched down in his seat; this was going to be EXACTLY like last year. Horrible.


End file.
